


Little Oneshots of Sans

by TaiyoBimu105 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I add my Ocs in it maybe, M/M, Many other tags that I am too Lazy to tag, Many other tags that involved You and Sans together, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaiyoBimu105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is multiple oneshots together a filler oneshot for my readers that are waiting for my main story to update, The Midnight Shadows so yeaahh....</p><p>Maybe smuts, lemons and fluff and multiple AUs k?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy

**(sleepy &cute?!Sans x Reader)**  
  
You whimper at feeling coldness on your body blindly reaching out for the blanket to find none, slowly opening your eyes and shivering in the cold you looked for your blanket to see a wormed or sushi blanket roll next to you. Looking at one of the ends to meet with a white skull, thinking it as Sans since Papyrus is too tall and skinny to be a chubby short sushi blanket roll, nudging the roll you hear a slight groan you soon gain some confidence (somehow) wrapping your arms around the roll and pushing the blanket down a bit to put your head on Sans's skull.  
  
"*nooo..." You shift a bit to feel Sans slowly his head up meeting your eyes,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"*don't hug mee it's too warm...." There is soon a small blue blush on his face his eyes a bit droopy from waking up, you only holding on to the blush and giggle to see Sans in this cute sleepy state.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" His eyes widen up a bit more soon struggling in the blanket roll you soon released to let Sans unravel the roll and drag you into cuddle and snuggle on you chest, you pulled the blanket to cover you both from the cold soon Sans warm bones heating up your cold chilled skin you were about to soon fall asleep but then soon hear Sans saying your name.  
  
"Yeah?" There was silence a slight shifting as Sans looks up at you with a bit of a bigger blush on his face, but then soon put his face between your breast breathing in your scent.  
  
"What's up Sans? Well except for the ceiling, sky and everything else that's above us." You got a chuckle from him soon moving his legs to intertwine with yours, looking out of a window to see the sun almost rising up with a beautiful orange hue filling in the room. You sigh a bit from the warmth but soon started slowly going away from Sans to help Toriel with breakfast and make sure Papyrus doesn't burn the kitchen down, Sans's hold tighten around you groaning into a no not wanting you to go away.  
  
"Sans I gotta go help Tori and stuff." Again he groaned another no to his despite you manage to get away from him changing into appropriate clothing soon going downstairs to the kitchen, reaching to the room seeing Papyrus getting the glitter and uh unhealthy food out you lighting slapped him wrist.  
  
"Papyrus glitter and bleach are unhealthy things to eat it'll make everyone sick." He looked at you with a bit of tear in his eyes as you huffed scratching your head then slowly giving up,  
  
"You're not allowed to cook but! I'll teach you on how to cook." You grabbed all of the glitter, bleach and etc while Papyrus jumped happily soon packing up the bad stuff and then going to the fridge thinking of making french toast and sausages.  
  
"HUMAN I DO NOT THINK THOSE THINGS ARE HEALTHY!" You mentally groaned a bit but instead sigh and continue on making breakfast,  
  
"Papyrus these things-" you are pointing at the food that's very healthy for people and things "-are very healthy to us and are delicious when cooked." He nods as you take the pans out soon Toriel coming in the room preparing lunch for Frisk,  
  
"Heyya Tori, Frisk up yet?" She placed the cutting board near you to speak yo you soon cutting some pieces that are delicious for a sandwich Papyrus watching above you two as you professional cooked the french toast,  
  
"Not yet my child, Papyrus could you care to wake Frisk up for school and everyone else?" You don't need to look at Papyrus to see him salute,  
  
"OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY TORIEL, I SHALL WAKE THE HUMAN AND EVERYONE!" Toriel laughs as you hear him run off you sigh at his child-like nature you finished with the french toast for frisk soon preparing more different ones for everyone else, you feel skeletal hands wrap around your waist nuzzling into your back then hearing Toriel laugh a bit louder you quickly put the finished french toast on a blue and gold plate designed with fish as you stopped what you were doing.  
  
"Saaannnnsssss for frick sake what is happening to you? You have literally become a hugging skeleton!" Toriel laughs a bit you as you turn around to face Sans soon placing his head on your shoulder he speaks a bit low only can be heard by you,  
  
"*babe it's Friday you and i don't have work on Fridays, you know what that means?" You groaned but said what anyways.  
  
"*we cuddle a lot" You snort at the simple statement, gently pushing Sans away you gave him a quick kiss on the skull then continue with breakfast.  
  
"Yeah yeah huge baby whatever now go and sleep on the couch or something I have 3 breakfasts to prepare." You hear him chuckle and walk away as you finish with breakfast soon putting the plates on the dinner table, then Toriel puts some drinks on the table too you wiped your forehead with the back of your hand to hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"MORNING PUNKS!" Undyne burst through the dining room with Alphys behind her wearing her normal attire and also Undyne,  
  
"Morning Undyne, Alphy breakfast is ready." Undyne raced to her plate while Alphys only walked soon Frisk and Papyrus came in, you quickly go to the living to see Sans lounging around the couch you giggle at the site and walked over to him giving him a wake-up kiss to his sleeping nature.  
  
"*hm?" He opens his eyes to see you smiling at him,  
  
"Breakfast is ready, bone boy." He blinks a bit soon teleported to the dining room as you hear a 'whoosh' and a smell of burnt ozone near where he was, you walked to the dining room to see everyone already eating their breakfast. Soon you joined in getting compliments from everyone on your cook as everyone else finished their plate soon getting on to their morning's things like work or school as Sans said you had a day off today, you think about on what to do today while you finish washing and cleaning/drying the dishes the soon started lounging on the couch turning on the TV to see the boring news and weather reports. You feel the couch shift and hands wrapped around you as you look at the TV, Sans pushed you on the couch to lay you down as he is on top of you cuddling and nuzzling into your warmth you sigh at the feel soon looking at Sans to see him soundly asleep on you.  
  
"Sweet dreams babe."


	2. Everything Stays

You got your guitar sitting on the edge of the cliff feeling the air breeze through you while your tears making your face bright and red, you look at the sun to see it setting in a beautiful aroma you slowly tuned the guitar to hum slightly to warm your shaky voice.  
  
**(Everything Stays by Rebecca Sugar)**  
  
Slowly you start the strumming humming a bit of the melody before you start closing your eyes soon swaying to the song,  
  
_Let's go in the garden_  
_You'll find something waiting_  
_Right there where you left it_  
_Lying upside down_  
  
_When you finally find it_  
_You'll see how it's faded_  
_The underside is lighter_  
_When you turn it around_  
  
_Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes_  
  
_Ever so slightly_  
_Daily and nightly_  
_In little ways_  
_When everything stays_  
  
You hummed a bit more to finally opening your eyes to hear someone walk towards you placing a hand on your shoulder, then soon many others placed their hands on your shoulders you look around to see everyone here looking at you with bright hope, and little tears in their eyes.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo we're here for ya."  
  
"That's right! We are here with you!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry my child things are going to be fine."  
  
"Darling stop with the tears and be beautiful like you really are!"  
  
"Punk! You better stop with the sadness and beat it like trash!  
  
"Y-your go-going to b-be o-okay." You look at the with a smile on your face then slowly nodding then placing your fingers on the base of your guitar, more tears are coming down your face but this time, it isn't tears of sadness it's tears of joy.  
  
"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums the song happily* I hope you guys liked that I love the song Rebecca makes she is quite talented! Hope you guys like this and if anything is going hard for any of you be determined and don't cry!
> 
> How do I know this? Because I have been through tough shit (I'm only slowly going to a happy person) Racism and bullying sucks with anxiety and depression, but be happy about your body and everything you are! You guys deserves these things!


End file.
